Wedding of Rose Tyler
by darkmistresstoff
Summary: After everything they've been through and the work they put forth to get used to each other, Rose finally has what she's always dreamed of.


Rose stared at her reflection; she hardly recognized herself. Her hair was done up in a way she'd never done it before. And the dress, well she'd never worn anything like it. A white strapless sweetheart neck that fanned out as it reached the floor, all in a silk like material. It was absolutely beautiful. She was stunning. And she'd never thought of herself that way before.

"You alright?" Kara asked as she clasped the last hook of the dress.

"Yea," Rose sighed.

Kara smiled. "Don't tell me you're nervous."

Rose laughed; one short, shaky laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kara sighed. "Rose in all of the time I've known you I don't think I've ever seen you this scared. What are you so scared about?"

Rose shook her head. She wasn't really sure she knew. She just was. "Pre wedding jitters I guess."

"Well just breathe. I have to go get dressed."

Rose nodded, still staring at her reflection. Her eye caught the delicate ring on her left ring finger. It was all white gold with one small blue stone embedded. She smiled, the color was well chosen. It reminded her of the TARDIS and of the Doctor's screwdriver. Looking at in she remembered all of the heart break that she'd endured because of him, but all of the joy as well. She remembered when he had whispered the words "I love you" in her ear that final day on the beach. The day her new life had begun. And she remembered his proposal. He had seemed so nervous, which at the time she had thought absurd. He faced daleks and cybermen and other heinous beings, and there had been no doubt she would have said yes. But now she understood his nerves. No matter how sure and how brave you are, when it comes to the simple things in life, you lose your control.

A knock pulled her from her revere. Rose looked up to see her mother's reflection in the mirror. Jackie had tears in her eyes, but the largest smile Rose had ever seen on her face.

"You look beautiful," she whispered.

Rose smiled, "Thanks mum."

"Kara said you're a little nervous." Jackie entered the room and began a once over of Rose, fixing hairs and straightening fabric.

Rose nodded. "I don't really know why."

Jackie smiled. "I don't know if it'll help but in all the time I've known that man there has been no doubt in my mind that he cares about you. He's proven it time again. I know I was a bit harsh in the beginning but how else was I supposed to react when some man in a blue box takes my daughter from me and I don't hear from or see her for a year?"

"Mum..."

"What I'm trying to say Rose, is that I couldn't approve more of him. He's meant for you. And you know I don't go for all that fate nonsense. But somehow he came back to you, in impossible circumstances. And he loves you more than I've ever given him credit for."

Rose felt the tears welling in her eyes. "Thanks."

Jackie paused and looked up at Rose. "You're so grown up."

"It's time." Kara called, peeking around the tent door frame. "Are you ready?"

Rose sighed, straightened her shoulders, and took one last look in the mirror. "As I'll ever be."

"Good then let's go. Jackie?"

Jackie kissed Rose on the forehead, careful not to mess anything up. "I love you."

"Love you too mum."

Jackie smiled one last time and left the room with Jenny.

Rose turned, more slowly so as not to ruin her dress, and followed after them. In the doorway she was intercepted by her father.

"Don't think you can get married without me Rose."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They smiled at each other. This really was the most perfect wedding. The impossible was happening. Her father walking her down the aisle and the man she loved waiting for her. Two things she had, at one point, given up wishing for.

As the music began, she walked forward on her father's arm. The scene was beautiful, picture perfect. The whole wedding was on the beach, the same beach her life had radically changed, twice. The aisle was set between a few rows of chairs with a white mat stretching across the sand from the tents to the alter. There weren't many people in attendance, just their closest friends and family.

At the end was a small white arch covered with blue and white flowers that she couldn't remember the names off. And standing under the arch was the minister and her future.

The warmth of his smile reached her even as she stepped onto the mat. His eyes never left her as she made her way forward, and hers never left him. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo. And as much as he preferred ties, he looked wonderful in his bowtie.

Finally she reached him and took his hand. At that moment all of her nervousness went away. She wasn't afraid anymore. His brown eyes were warm and looked so young with the joy radiating off of him. She couldn't help but smile and laugh. His gentle laugh answered back.

As the minister read the standard wedding speech, Rose found herself anxious for the end.

When they reached the vows he began, "I, the Doctor, take you Rose Tyler, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

They smiled as he said the last part. They both knew how true and significant those words were now. They would grow old together. They would die together. He would never be alone again.

Finally they exchanged rings and the minister spoke the awaited words, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rose turned and was caught up in his arms. Their lips met and Rose wished they wouldn't have to stop.

She finally had her Doctor, all to herself, forever.


End file.
